This was Suicide
by ClockworkForgivness
Summary: After WW2 France has to tell Spain that Prussia is dead, and that there the Bad Touch Duo now. Warning! Ending kinda sucks, Sad, Contains mild PrUkness That I will continue in another fanfic if you guys want me too.


This was suicide! Suicide! Why must I be the one to tell Spain!? France frowned at the dirt covered ground like it was all it's fault. Madrid was a very attractive city, and he stood out in his formal black business suit and tie. He closed his eyes "God damnet Gilbert..your death will be the death of ME."

Germany was going to do it.

But France had stopped him, he could handle Spain when he was angry. At least, more then Ludwig would. Gilbert was always the one to calm Antonio down. Actually, Germany was still in a state of shock. Death does that to people.

Finally France reached the cozy house at the end of the Spanish street. He took in a deep breath and started up the walkway.

This was it.

He wondered how he would handle it, Prussia and Spain would just spar with their trademark Ax and sword when THEY were angry till they were to tired to fight on. Unfortunately, Francis was a lover not a fighter, and was too beautiful to dirty his hands like that to stand up to Spain like Prussia always could or vice versa.

He hadn't even realized he pressed the doorbell until Antonio's voice rang out. "COMING!" He called, jolly per usual.

Antonia opened the door wide. "Mi Amigo! I haven't seen you since the beginning of the war! Tell me, how have you been?" Spain asked, giving France a crushing hug. France forgot why he was there for a second and hugged right back "Qui, It has been to long~! I'm Beautiful, of course." Spain pulled back and grinned "Oh! How impolite of me! Please come in!" Antonio ushered Francis in quickly. "I was just about to make some churro's for Mi tomato!"

France laughed "Your still going out with him? Even though your neutral?" Spain laughed right back, it was as if a war had never taken place, that there weren't now noticeable bags under France's and, frankly Spain's eyes. He led the both of them to a coffee table in his living room."A Stupid war wouldn't change my feelings about mi tomato~!" He replied "Besides when has the Bad Touch Trio ever listened to rules~?"

Well that brought France back to reality. They flopped onto the couch.

"Qui your right." Spain obliviously lent back in his seat. "Remember when Gilbert gave these to us and we formed the Bad Touch Trio? Back during the war of Austrian succession?" Spain gently pulled out his Iron cross out from under his shirt. France stopped but pulled out his own, a fake remorseful smile present on his face.

"Qui..."

"HELL JA! WE KICKED HIS ARSE! KESESESEE!" Gilbert Lent in his chair, head back and laughing hard, beer spilling. They had just beaten Austria in the first battle.

"Qui, We make a great team!" France agreed, calmly sipping some wine. Spain giggled along, already drunk. Prussia lent forward "No really! Danke! Because of our awesomeness we sent his arse to heaven! If we can just keep this up we'll win this war!" France raised a eyebrow "You have doubts?" Prussia blinked then scowled "This is the most important war I'm probably going to fight...I can't screw this up."

"Ole! Prussiaa~! Mi amigo! We should hang like this more often~!" Spain piped up from his drunken haze. Prussia grinned and ruffled Antonio's hair "You guys seem to be awesome enough. Sure we can hang. I need some drinking buddies!"

"No no! Like friends!" Spain waved his arms rapidly trying to explain. France shook his head "Non, I'm afraid that would be impossible espaina. Were nations. Not humans. At some point we will be pinned against each other in some war~"

Spain visibly deflated. Prussia cleared his throat. "Um..er.. perhaps..we could..er.." He blushed furiously. France laughed "Ohonhonhon~ go to bed with me~?"

"Nien! I mean maybe we could be friends! Just not as nations!"

"I'm not sure what you mean." France frowned. Spain got it though "Yeah~! Well be friends under our human names! My Human name is Antonio! What's your name France~?"

After a few seconds France understood, grinned and replied "As long as we don't let it effect choices for our nations...Francis." Spain and France looked at Prussia simultaneously "What's your name amigo?" Spain asked, grinning foolishly as normal.

Prussia's ears burned "Ja um yeah know I'm still new to this friend thing.." France huffed "just tell us. We trust you enough to tell you our names. You return the favor." Prussia looked at him for a moment then grinned "Gilbert..." He stood up on a table. "THE FUCKING AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMICH!"

Afterwards Gilbert gave them both iron crosses matching his own.

Spain sat back up and looked at France "Actually, I'm glad you came. Because I'm neutral my boss won't tell me anything about the war. How is Gilbert? Isn't he on the Axis side with his little brother~?"

France took a deep breath. "Qui..Actually that's why I-"

"OH! HOW SILLY OF ME! I forgot to get us some refreshments! Dio Im such a ditz! Sit tight ok?" Spain hopped up and left for the kitchen. Once he was out of sight France put his head in his hands. "Shit Gilbert.." he moaned "What am I to do.."

He remembered the look on Germany's face when Russia shot a bullet though Prussia's head. How Prussia saved his brother from the same fate by bursting though the front doors of the meeting room explaining how it was all his fault. The sad smile he gave to France right before he walked willingly up to Russia, The last words he screamed "Stay strong bruderlein!" When he and America grabbed Russia when Russia started shooting multiple holes in Prussia's already dead corps. The look of pure glee on Russia's face when he turned and pointed it at America "Stay back or there will be trouble, Da?". England's panic stricken face. The sound of Germany's muffled crying into Italy's shoulder.

France squeezed his eyes shut stubbornly as tears came. "Fuck" he cursed. Spain skipped back in "I got wine for you and tomato juice for me~!" He finally noticed France's attire "Why are you dressed so formally amigo~?" France flinched back up to a normal position "Oh nothing~! I treated a girl out to fancy restaurant near here is all~!" Spain's eyes filled with admiration "Oh wow! Did you have fun?" France smiled "Qui. When the sun when down~"

Spain laughed "Oh! What were you going to say earlier~?" France froze "Oh um.." Spain blinked and lent forward a little, France lent back just as much.

Spain didn't exactly have a 'Personal Bubble' And even though France was a country of 'Amore!', even he felt uncomfortable when Spain got near his face. At least he didn't have piercing red eyes that could you read you at anytime of the day..Oh yeah. Right. The was the reason he was fucking here. Francis silently cursed Gilbert. "And why do you have bags under your eyes? Oh mi amigo Francis, you don't look to good! What's bugging you!?" France sighed "I suppose I can't lie to you can I?" Spain nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!"

"Er.. ...the war ended."

"What? When? Did you lose? Oh Gosh do you need financial support? Ill give it to you! no worries Amigo-"

"Non! Actually we won."

Spain's eyes brightened "Really? That's good. I was worried about little Lovi out there~"

"Yes he and Italy are fine. Actually in the middle of the war Italy joined the Allies."

Spain tilted his head to the side. "What~? Why?"

France took a sip of wine. He remembered Italy's tear stricken face when he showed up at his house at 3 in the morning. He had bruises all over him and a broken nose. Italy couldn't stop crying all night as France comforted him till he was able to stutter "G-Germany's gone."

He looked at Spain in the eyes. "Germany killed 6 million Jews,and 5 million other innocents. Well, at least his boss did. Italy found out and got the hell out of there. As he should've." France would never forgot the numbers that England called out in the courtroom or the look of horror and surprise on Germany's face.

Spain gaped at France "H-how? Wait never mind. I don't want to know.."

France mentally covered his face with a mask of indifference, looking deadly serious when he started talking about Gilbert.

"Gilbert hated every second of it. He tried and tried to change Germany's bosses mind. Germany was to far gone to care. Gilbert still stayed with him." France pulled out a cigarette "Mind?" Spain shook his head, eyes still wide. He lit it and took a long drag. "He's to loyal for his own good."

"Si? And then what happened?" Spain asked, fully engrossed with France's gossip.

"We stopped them." France said simply. "After Italy joined us he told us all about secret hideouts they had. We Put Germany down and his boss killed himself. Germany was in what we call "Nazi! mode". It was like you and conquistador mode." France explained and Spain looked down at mention of his darker days.

"I'm not sure when he snapped out of it but I think it was when Italy ran up and hugged him after he got caught." He smiled softly at the picture, Germany stuttering and blushing as Italy cried for joy.

"Germany got very confused but we held trial on him and Japan anyway. Gilbert was called a victim of his brother's actions and received no charges. He was to be held in a cell until the trial was over, but of course, got out of it."

France felt his cig shake and ashes fell to his lap. "We sentenced Germany to death. Gilbert..wouldn't have that." France felt tears build up. Spain looked at him oblivious, worried. "He ran in the courtroom shouting that it was his fault. He grabbed Germany and stood in front of him protectively.."

"NEIN! GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SWINE!" Russia and China stopped in there tracks. "Br-bruder Was?" Germany stuttered, still confused

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM. IT WAS ME! ME ME ME! I KILLED THE JEWS! NOT WEST!"

England, the 'judge', blinked "Russia, China, lets let him explain himself." Russia and China backed away, Russia now had a big smile on his face.

Prussia glanced at Russia, disgusted before continuing. "I was the one killing Jews! West didn't know anything about it!" Gasps filled the room, Germany looked around disorientated. "W-was? Bruder what is going on?! You didn't kill anyone! A-and I don't think I did ether." Prussia glanced over his shoulder at Germany and grinned as a attempt to calm the younger down. "Ill explain later. Just trust me bruderlein. This happens sometimes, its part of being a nation." Germany looked hesitant but nodded slowly.

"Germany screwed up. He had a bad boss. That's IT! We've all had one! You can't blame him for that-"

"This is the second time this has happened Prussia!" England interrupted "We do NOT need a 3rd war." Prussia glared at him.

"Arthur, I MADE this country! I made the German Empire! I am his big bruder so it is MY responsibility! If you must kill someone kill me!" Arthur's mask of indifference flattered slightly at the suggestion. Gilbert noticed but paid no mind to his old best friend. Prussia glanced at France in the eyes. Pleading silently for him to agree.

France closed his eyes and stood "I agree."

America gaped at him "No way! I say we just leave them alone! I mean look at their land they've suffered enough-"

"America!" England snapped, regaining control of his emotions. His voice was strained. America shrinked under England's stressed glare. "If we do nothing what about the other countries? What's stopping them from doing something atrocious like this!?"

Romano growled "I Don't Agree! Its all Potato bastards fault! Prussia's talking bull shit."

"I Agree Da~! Germany is still young! And he'd be nice to have as a subordinate."

"Under my dead body!" Prussia growled. Russia tilted his head slightly "But your going to die in a minute anyway~ so you can't stop me~!"

"Bruder stop this! Bitte!" Germany shouted. Everyone ignored him.

"May I speak?" Japan said politely, standing. England nodded. "What Prussia is saying is true. Germany was always busy training me and Italy or taking care of Italy. He never told us during meetings about killing jews."

England looked at Prussia, his expression defeated. "Even if we said no, you wouldn't let us get near Germany would you?" Prussia nodded. "Ja."

"I...Won't Agree! I Won't let anyone to die!" America cried passionately. China crossed his arms "I don't agree. Germany did it. He deserves to die, Aru."

"Arthur." Gilbert said, staring up at the brit. The Brit squirmed slightly under Gilbert glare. Finally in a almost feeble voice he mumbled out: "Germany is quiet young.."

Prussia smirked darkly at England but looked around. "So France, Commie, and England are for my death and Ami-land, China and Romano are against. We have a tie."

"Oh gott Gilbert please! Don't do this!" Germany begged. He was still ignored.

"E-excuse me?" Italy stuttered out. He had been strangely quiet the entire time. "I-I'm a Ally to.." He mumbled out and standing up shakily. Germany brightened. Italy will defiantly want me dead! Prussia's gonna be safe! "Italy! If you chose Prussia you won't be aloud to have Pasta!" He yelled murderously.

Italy squeaked in fear. "I-I-I.." France put a arm around Italy comfortingly "Do it. You love him." He whispered into Italy's ear. "Prussia wants this."

Italy's expression changed "I AGREE!" He shouted strongly "Germany IS too young!" "Italy NEIN!" Germany screamed.

Prussia looked relived. He turned around and faced Germany's horror stricken face. He pulled him into a hug. Germany buried his face into Prussia neck like a child. "Take care of that Italian. He's a keeper." Prussia whispered into his ear. "This is for the best. I love you Burderlein."

"Nein! Bitte Bruder! You can't die! Bitte gott!" He cried. Prussia pulled out his iron cross. "I'll never leave you. Im right here." He poked Germany's cross. "Bruder!" He clutched at Prussia so tightly Prussia couldn't get out. Not that he was going to anytime soon. After a few minutes Germany felt a tap on his right shoulder "Germany-san."

"NIEN!"

"Luddy.." Italy was at his left, gently pulling on his arm. Germany shook his head furiously. "West..bitte.." Prussia pleaded "Its time."

Eventually Germany was softly pulled away from Prussia. Russia roughly grabbed Prussia and threw him to the floor, Russia aimed his gun at Prussia's head. '"Ive been waiting for this moment Da?"

Prussia narrowed his eyes "America France! Make sure Russia doesn't touch West!"

"Qui." The calm voice of France

"...Yeah..." the choked voice of America

"That is enough out of you Da? Your making me mad~" Russia cocked the gun

"Stay strong West!" Prussia shouted

Italy buried Germany's face into his chest. Japan hugged the two of them.

BANG.

THUD.

Germany's sobs got louder as more shots followed. Italy shushed him being the strong one for once.

Spain stared at him. "G-Gi-Gilbert's dead. You killed him." France stood up, eyes ablaze. "I didnt kill him! He was protecting his brother!"

"You're his best friend!" Spain spat, standing up as well "HOW COULD YOU!" He started screaming at France in Spainish. They were now both actively crying.

"GET OUT!" Spain pushed him toward the door. "AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU TRAITOR!" Spain's eyes locked on France's Iron Cross. He growled ferally, grabbed it, yanked, and snapped the chain.

"Antonio stop acting like a baby." A familiar voice echoed in there heads. The two men froze as a Gilbert suddenly floated above them, slightly transparent. He smirked "Mein gott the looks on your faces are priceless."

He landed softly on the ground. "Danke Francis! I can now awesomely fly!" He slung a arm across France's shoulder's only to fall right though him. "Damn I gotta remember that I'm not solid anymore. Anyway!" He bounced back up.

"I'll take that." He plucked the Iron cross from Antonio's hands and ,with a wave of his hand, fixed it. He handed the cross back to France. "Antonio I think I'll choose whether or not he deserves to wear it."

Spain got over his shock faster then France. "Your a ghost! Dio! That's so cool!" Prussia deadpanned "No shit surlock. Look guys stop fighting! My time came and I Awesomely accepted it!" He looked at Spain "It wasn't France's fault." Then he looked at France "And I swear to GOTT if you dont stop beating yourself up about it right now I will awesomely haunt your sex life." France looked at him in shock "You can read minds?"

Prussia shrugged "If I touch you I can. But Come on I already have to worry about West! I can't worry about you two too!"

Spain looked at Prussia "Germany's taking it bad?" Prussia nodded, irritated. "Bruder somehow has it stuck in his head this is all his fault. And Iggy refuses to let me see him for some reason. He needs to focus on rebuilding! Idiot!"

France raised a Eyebrow "Iggy?" Prussia blushed brightly and grinned

"W-Well where do you think we go after we die? We live at Arthur's house."

"Arthur?"

"Anyway I didn't come here to rant about my Bruder. Hug and get on with your lives ok? Iggy's gonna get pissed if he sees me out so I've gotta go ok?" He looked at France "Francis, give West a hug- er wait tell Feli to do that. He may punch you." Then to Spain "Your boyfriend Cusses. Alot. But he loves you. Take care of him." Spain grinned goofyly, blushing.

"Well. See ya! Stay Awesome my friends!" He vanished and he room seemed to get colder. Spain looked at France and France looked at Spain. "Im sorry mi amigo."

He took the cross and put it over France's head. "You know I have a temper." France smirked "I know mon cher."


End file.
